


Let's Talk

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dex gets drunk and hits on Nursey at a kegster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Following the prompt "I think we need to talk"  
> Characters from Check Please by Ngozi

It was the last kegster before Chirstmas so everyone knew it would be one of the craziest Haus parties of the year. The Haus was packed to capacity with students in no time. Both the men's hockey and woman's volleyball teams were scattered throughout the crowd. Pop music was blasting from speakers in the living room, playing Bitty's carefully chosen playlist. Lardo and Farmer were dominating at beer pong, they were reigning champions. Holster and Ransom had lost two games in a row but they were too buzzed to care. Even Whiskey was having a great time with Tango. Everyone except for Nursey was drinking their fair share of beer and tub juice.   
  
Nursey decided to spend the party relatively sober, partially because he didn’t want anyone to be on Nursey Patrol and partially because he still shuddered when thinking of his last hangover. It was a weird to see everyone else getting drunk as he sipped on ginger ale, but it was nice to be at a kegster that he would actually remember. Nursey was content watching Lardo and Farmer destroy every team who dared challenging them, it was really quite impressive, when Dex wandered over to him and threw an arm around his waist.   
  
“Hey Nurse” Dex slurred leaning into Nursey’s side. “You look really good today.”  
  
Dex held his liquor better than anyone else on the team, so Nursey had never seen him drunk before. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to react so he just looked over at Dex confused. Dex tightened his grip on Nursey’s waist and leaned towards his ear. Nursey could smell the mix of vodka, beer, and tub juice on his breath.   
  
“I bet you taste good too.” Dex whispered into Nursey’s ear, lightly biting his earlobe.   
  
“Dex.” Nursey warned putting a hand on Dex’s chest and pushed him back a bit. “You’re really drunk. You would not be saying any of this if you were sober.”  
  
“You’re right” Dex smirked and took Nursey’s hand off his chest and moving it to his hip. “But only because I’d be afraid. I want you Derek, I really want you.”

Dex moved his hands to the back of Nursey’s neck and pulled Nursey towards him.   
  
“You’re drunk” Nursey struggled to get out with Dex pressed up against him.  
  
“Dance with me” Dex grabbed Nursey’s hand and pulled him towards the living room.   
  
“But you’re dr-”  
  
“Dancing never hurt anyone.” Dex interrupted as he continued to pull Nursey towards the music.   
  
Nursey caved letting Dex drag him through the music until they were crowded in the living room with a bunch of other half drunk college kids. Dex wrapped his arms around Nursey’s neck and put Nursey’s hands back on his hips. Dex got as close as possible to Nursey and smirked. 'What’s Your Fantasy' was blasting through the speakers as they dance. Nursey wasn’t prepared for the way that Dex licked his neck and sang the chorus into his ear. As surprised as he was, he couldn't get himself to pull away. He just kept them moving in rhythm, though Dex could sing well enough he couldn’t dance for his life.   
  
The music stopped and Nursey let himself take a second to be relieved.  _Surely the next song wouldn’t be as dirty. There was no way Itty Bitty had that many dirty songs in the playlist._  He was wrong. '212' started blasting through the speakers and Dex’s smirk only grew. He knew there was no way Dex could know all the lyrics, especially not drunk, but the way Dex was grinding against him was making him more than a little uneasy. When Dex leaned forward and lightly bit Nursey’s earlobe he nearly moaned.   
  
“What’s your dick like homie? What are you into?” Dex breathed into Nursey’s ear along with the music. Dex was practically panting, drunk him wasn't quite athletic as sober him. Nursey was struggling to keep the last of his chill.  
  
“Okay, you need to get back to your dorm.” Nursey pushed away from Dex and grabbed his hand as he started to pull him towards the door. Dex looked over at him, obviously wanting to argue, but Nursey frankly didn't care. If he spent anymore time with Dex pressed up against him like that he was going to cum in his jeans, and he hasn't done that since he was 14.  
  
“But Nur-”   
  
“Nope, I’m taking you to the dorms.” Nursey pulled Dex out of the Haus and onto the front lawn. Dex came along without much protest. Nursey felt weird about Dex going along without a fight, but it was a good weird.  
  
They walked along in piece for a few minutes, Dex walking a quarter of the speed he normally did, as if it was the first time he was seeing the campus and he needed to take it all in.  
  
Dex intertwined their fingers and started to swing their arms back and forth. “I like holding your hand.”   
  
“I’m only holding your hand so that I can get you to your dorm.” Nursey insisted tugging Dex forward in an attempt to speed him up.   
  
“Awwwww you don’t want to hold hands with me.” Dex whined, tightening his grip on Nurse's hand.  
  
“I didn’t say that." Nursey said rather defensively  
  
Dex opened his mouth to respond but Nursey beat him to it. "Just drop it”  
  
It took longer than usual to get to get to Dex’s room. Dex kept stumbling and trying to hit on Nursey. Nursey just kept wishing he had grabbed a cup of tub juice back at the Haus. He desperately needed something to chill him out.   
  
Nursey pulled Dex’s room key out of his pocket, luckily his front pocket, and opened the door. He turned on the lights and waited for Dex to stumble inside before closing the door behind him. Dex technically had a roommate, but he hadn’t been back to their room since the first week, so it was just Nursey and Dex.  
  
Dex tried to take off his jeans without taking off his shoes first and ended up falling over. He tried to get up but only succeeded in rolling around on the ground. Nursey tried not to laugh as he looked over at how frustrated Dex was getting with such a simple task, but he was like an angry kitten.  
  
“It’s good you don’t get drunk often.” Nursey said walking over to Dex. “I don’t think I’d survive it if you did”   
  
He helped Dex get up and sat him on the edge of his bed. Then he knelt down in front of him and pulled off his shoes. He smiled down at the bright red socks Dex was wearing, if he wasn't so close to Dex's junk he would probably chirp him. He moved to pull down Dex's jeans trying not to linger on all the freckles that covered Dex’s thighs. Dex quieted down and simply let Nursey undress him. Nursey unbuttoned Dex’s flannel and pulled it off dropping it next to the bed. Dex was left in just his boxers as he flopped back onto the bed.  
  
Dex yawned as he looked over at Nursey “My eyes are heavy.”  
  
“Yeah, you're a sleepy, flirty drunk” Nursey said as he pulled two comfortable looking shirts out of Dex's closest and threw them at him. “Put this on”   
  
Dex clumsily slipped on the shirt as Nursey pulled off his own jeans. "You’re staying, right?”  
  
“Yeah, Dexy I’m staying. I’m just going to sleep in your roommate's bed. If I leave you might do something stupid like choke on your own vomit.”   
  
“You could stay in my bed.” Dex slurred as his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“Nope, go to sleep.” Nursey tucked Dex in and smiled at how peaceful he looked as he drifted off. “Good night Will.”   
  


* * *

  
The next day Nursey got up earlier than Dex. He thought about how bad Dex's hangover was going to be and went to get him some advil and water before he woke up. At 10 Bitty texted him saying that the Haus members were starting to drizzle into the kitchen for breakfast. As hockey players they were used to waking up much earlier, but as hungover college students 10 was still pretty early. Nursey walked over to Dex’s bed and pushed his shoulder gently.   
  
“Hey Dex. If you want Bitty’s pancakes you’re going to have to get up soon.”  
  
“Ugh” Dex groaned burying his face in his pillow. “Just kill me now”  
  
“Welcome to the world of awful hangovers. I got you advil and some water. Drink up.”  
  
“Thanks” Dex grabbed the advil and water and quickly swallowed the pills along with half the bottle of water.   
  
“So pancakes?”   
  
“Yeah just let me put on some clothes. Do you need any?”  
  
“Nah, I went over to my room and grabbed some while you were sleeping." Nursey watched awkwardly as Dex pulled off his shirt." I can wait outside.”  
  
“It’s fine I just have to put on a different shirt and a pair of jeans it’s nothing you haven’t seen in the locker room.”  
  
Dex pulled on a random pair of jeans and went to get his shoes. Even his hangover wasn’t going to keep him from Bitty’s pancakes. Nursey handed him some sunglasses and he quickly put them on, grateful for how much they dulled the sun. There was no way he would be able to tolerate the sun without them.  
  
When they got to the Haus Bitty, Ransom, Holster, Whiskey, and Lardo were all in the kitchen along with Shitty who had driven down last night to spend some time with the team. Everyone turned to the door as Nursey and Dex walked in.   
  
“So Dex, how was your night?” Ransom asked smirking over at Holster.  
  
“I can’t actually remember.” Dex replied, putting two pancakes on a plate and covering them in syrup.  
  
“Really?” Holster questioned looking over at Dex over his glasses.   
  
“Oh, well honey you did have quite a lot to drink.” Bitty butted in from he was at the stove making more pancakes.  
  
“I must have. I don’t think I’ve ever been this hungover?” Dex stuffed his mouth full of pancake practically moaning at how good it was. Even with his hangover Bitty's pancakes were still amazing.  
  
“You look surprisingly good hungover” Shitty added. Dex took it to be a compliment, though he was sure he looked as trashy as anyone else would hungover.  
  
“I just handle alcohol well." He replied smugly. Ransom and Holster looked at each other and snickered.   
  
“Trust me, you weren’t handling it well last night.” Lardo said as Shitty wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Ransom and Holster looked at each other again and started to laugh. Everyone seemed to know something that Dex didn't. He looked at them, confusion and anger causing his face to turn pink. He had never gotten drunk enough to do anything seriously wrong before. _How bad could it be?_  
  
“Is someone going to tell me what I did last night?”   
  
Bitty gave everyone a look and Shitty sighed. “I’m not sure you want to know.”   
  
“Just tell me” Dex demanded, if Bitty was giving everyone looks then he must have done something bad.  
  
“You were flirting with Nursey, a lot.” Whiskey said matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to Whiskey, who was calmly eating his pancakes, as Dex sat frozen in terror. “Someone had to tell him.”   
  
Dex pushed his chair back and left the room, practically running out. Bitty turned to go after him but Lardo grabbed his hand and held him back. She turned to Nursey and simply raised her eyebrows nodding in the direction Dex ran. Nursey nodded back at her and went after Dex. He had been afraid he was going to have to run after Dex, but he was just sitting on the front steps with his head in his hands.   
  
“Hey Will” Nursey said as he sat down on the porch next to him. “I think we need to talk.”  
  
“I’m sorry” Dex mumbled not taking his head out of his hands. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry” Nursey took Dex’s hand and laced their fingers together. “You’re allowed to get drunk.”  
  
“But I hit on you.”  
  
“You’re allowed to do that too. You’re still my best friend.” Nursey ran his thumb back and forth across Dex’s hand hoping to calm him down.  
  
“Really?” Dex asked, finally looking over at Nursey. He hated how scared Dex looked, he had done anything wrong, he shouldn't be scared. Like Nursey would stop being friends with him over a thing like this. Nursey loved him of course they’d still be friends.   
  
“But now you know I like you. It’s going to be awkward.” Dex pulled his hand away from Nursey and crossed his arms.   
  
“Wait. You actually like me?”  
  
“Yeah, why did you think I was flirting with you?”  
  
“You were drunk. I flirt with tons of weird people when I’m drunk!” Nursey ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He really didn’t want to fight with Dex over this.  
  
“Well I like you okay!” Dex yelled standing in front of Nursey.   
  
“It’s more than okay. It’s great actually.” Nursey gushed as he wrapped his arms around Dex’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest.  
  
“Wait, what? If this is about fueling your dumb ego I’m not here for it.” Dex put his hands on Nursey’s chest and started to push him away, but Nursey covered Dex’s hands with his own and stopped him.  
  
“No this is about you liking me-”  
  
“I got that” Dex interrupted, his face already bright red.   
  
“Dex just let me finish. This is about you liking me and me liking you back” Nursey pushed a stray strand of hair behind Dex’s ear as the wrinkles on his forehead unfurrowed.   
  
“You like me?” Dex stared at him completely unbelieving. He looked as though Nursey told him he’d seen the Haus ghosts.   
  
“Yeah, if you came to any of my poetry readings, the ones you say you hate so much, you’d know that already.”  
  
“You write poems about me?” Dex asked, his voice much quieter and softer than he intended.   
  
“Tons, they’re ridiculously sappy. Stupid metaphors about your bright hair and abundance of freckles.”  
  
Nursey smiled at the bright red blush that was spreading from Dex’s face to his neck. Dex’s huge ears were somehow an even brighter red than his face. The blush almost seemed to blend with the freckles, especially on the bridge of his nose. It was like a glow spreading along his whole body. Nursey loved it.  
  
“I’d like to read them one day” Dex mumbled trying to hide his face in Nursey’s shoulder.   
  
“How about after I take you to dinner tonight?” Nursey smirked.   
  
“Yeah that would, um, that would be really great”  
  
Dex moved his hands down from Nursey’s chest to wrap them around his waist. Nursey leaned down to kiss the top of Dex’s head. He could feel Dex relax into him, the tension between them gone. Dex loosened his grip around Nursey’s waist and leaned his face against his chest.   
  
"We should probably head back inside. The team’s going to get worried.”   
  
Nursey pulled away from Dex enough to kiss his nose. Dex smiled and grabbed Nursey’s hand pulling him back towards the house. He could hear Ransom and Holster arguing with Shitty about tv and it was definitely going to be an interesting argument to watch.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> School starts in a few days and its taking a toll on my writing


End file.
